Like it or not
by GSRFAN91
Summary: grissom knew something was wrong but knew he couldnt interfere after all it was him who told her to get a life remember? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_lots of thanks the caro-gsr for request fullfillment_

_sara to be having a relationship with hank_

sara is being domestically abused by hank

grissom notice sara flinching and hiding bruises on her body at work  
and she never goes out no more (hank wont let her out of his sight exept for when she is at work)

sara is so scared she wont ask for help

grissom finds out about hank hurting his sara then he goes over and him and hank end up fighting(grissom beats the st out of hank of course)

sara and grissom live happily together and grissom promising sara he will never hurt her.  


Like it or Not

Sara knew that the day would come; she was the daughter of an abusive man after all. The thing that surprised her most was that he changed from one day to another. They had been dating for three month and everything was great, they went out for dinner every now and then, walk though the park and sometimes go the movies. So it surprised Sara when one day she arrived home and found him leaning against her front door with a bottle in hand.

"Hey, you ok?" she made her way to him.

"We need to talk" his eyes were cold.

Sara opened the door and both went in, as soon as the door was closed she was pushed against it. Hank was staring down at her with anger in his eyes; one hand hit the door next to her head making Sara flinch.

"What are you playing at you little bitch?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. What's wrong Hank?" Sara had no idea what was going on, he had never been like this before.

"Don't play stupid, I saw you!" she could smell the alcohols in his breathe.

"You saw what Hank?" This was scaring her.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't act all clueless! I was walking down the hall at CSI when I saw you and Mr. Grissom, shoulders touching really close. Are you cheating on me you slut?" Hank grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"It was nothing Hank…we were looking at a map and I was pointing some marks to him, that's all. Please stop." Sara was crying on the floor with her body curled like a ball.

Her crying got through the haze in Hanks mind and suddenly he was kneeling next to her. "God Sara, I'm so sorry honey. I guess thing got out of hand, must have been the alcohol. I promise you it'll never happen again." He picked her up and took her to bed were they made love. But for Sara it was just sex.

She believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again, but instead everything got worse. The beating was more intense, she would go from her house to work and back to her house again, he had forbad her to hang out with the guys and if he ever heard that she worked a case with Grissom a beating was ahead. They didn't have sex anymore; he just raped her and then hugged her like nothing had happened.

Sara was afraid that if she told anyone he would find out and finally kill her. Sara's greatest fear was becoming real, she was he mother. She hid the bruises so good that nobody ever noticed, although her clothes covered most of them and when she went to the ER, she would come up with a lame excuse for the injuries.

Her behavior didn't go unnoticed by her co-workers and neither by Grissom, he was sure something really bad was going on bur his relationship with Sara was bad enough for him to go and question her about her private life. He knew she had been dating Hank for six month and things seemed pretty serious cause he heard that they were living together too. He had told her to get a life but now the truth hurt more than he could bear. Every night he dreamt about waking up next to Sara, her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her and her breathing on his neck.

They were working a case together; it had been a log time since they had worked side by side and to tell the truth Grissom missed her. A woman had been beaten to death, raped and then killed in her own house. The minute they entered the scene Grissom saw the change in Sara, he knew this case would get to her but it was his opportunity to be there for her. The case became an obsession to her, she wanted to find justice for the victim and all the women that were in her situation, including her.

Sara was sitting on the couch in the break room when she felt another body next to her; she didn't have to look up to know it was Grissom. Suddenly his hand wrapped around hers and squeeze a little.

"If this is too hard for you…" she knew what was next, he didn't have to continue.

"I want to do this, someone deserves justice." A tear fell down her check.

"Sara, go home and rest. You will work better once you've rested." '_If I go there he will beat the crap out of me. Your hand fits mine, if only you could love me.'_

"I'm fine, really Griss. You don't have to worry." Sara was trying to get her hand out of his grasp to get up while Grissom was trying to get a hold of her other hand, which he finally did.

"I'm not worried, I'm concerned." He looked deeply into her eyes and then down to her hands. That's when he saw it.

TBC

_please tell me what you thin chapter 2 will be on soon_

_thanks again to caro-gsr xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Like it or not

**Like it or not**

**Chapter 2**

Her wrists were purple and if the jacket wasn't on the way he was sure that the bruises covered most of her body. '_Why didn't she say anything, we would've helped her. I would've helped her; taken care of her… loved her. I can't believe this, I can't believe that son of a bitch is doing this to her and I didn't even notice.'_ Anger flashed through Grissom's eyes before he looked back at Sara.

"What happened to you wrists?" his voice was so soft that it made Sara want to cry.

"It's nothing really, I was just…" she looked down; she always looked down when she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Sara. I know you, I can tell when you lie and that's what you're doing right now." His thumps were caressing her skin.

"Since when do you care about me?! You are the one who said I needed to get a life and I did and as soon as that happened you pushed me away! How am I supposed to feel Grissom? Huh? How am I supposed to act when the man I trusted and let into my life turned out to be another person?" tears were falling down her face as her anger turned into sadness. Grissom moved nearer to her and wrapped his arms around her; Sara put her head on his shoulder and kept on crying. Neither of them knew that Hank was standing outside the break room looking at them and with his hands in form of fists.

"She is so going to pay for this. That little bitch will learn to respect me." Hanks swore under his breath and left the building.

Inside the room Sara kept on crying while Grissom wonder why he had been so stupid. His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head "Sara" but there was no answer "Honey, we need to talk. I need to know what he's doing to you." he kept his arms around her as he rubbed her back to calm her.

Eventually the crying subsided and Sara looked up at Grissom "I ruined you shirt, it's full of tears and mucus…sniff…I'll buy you a new one."

Grissom moved some of the hair from her face so he could look at her "As long as it's yours I don't care. I don't wan you to buy me a new one, I want us to talk." His voice was so soft; she had never heard Grissom talking like that.

"I can't, there's nothing to talk about…sniff…those were an accident…" not even she believed herself '_Who am I kidding? I want to tell you everything; I want you to hold me at night when the nightmares come, when there's no one to protect me from him."_

"Where the marks in the back of your neck an accident as well?" when she didn't reply he continued "Sara, don't so this to yourself. Tell me what's going on; we can end this we can make him stop."

"I can't, if he finds out I told anyone about this I'm dead. I know it's gonna be worse than ever today…" tears were reappearing, she knew Grissom was waiting for her to continue "Every time I work a case with you the beating is harder, the…the rape is worse. He has something against you. And today I will be late and he'll…" she broke down again and Grissom was there to hold her.

"It's ok, it's ok. We'll figure something out, I'm not gonna let anything else happen to you." he could feel the weight on his heart, the pain he felt for her. "This is my entire fault, if I hadn't told you to get a life none of this would have happened."

"It's…sniff…not you…sniff…fault Griss, you are not the one that…beats me." She wrapped her arms tightly around his mid waist and buried her face in his shoulder again.

Grissom knew Sara couldn't go back to that place; hell was waiting for her, so he did the most logical thing and took her with him to his house. The ride was quiet, he held her hand all the way, at some point she had fallen asleep and he was grateful for a moment. Now he could let the anger show in his face. '_Son of a bitch! I want to go and rip his fucking head off. He hurt my Sara, my Sara. As soon as I can leave her alone I'll teach that mother fucker a lesson. He won't hurt anyone anymore.'_

When they reached the house Grissom woke Sara and they made their way inside. He showed her where everything was and grabbed a shirt and pants for her to use as Pj's. He offered some food but she turned it down, that's when he became aware of how thin she was, so he pushed her to eat. She ended up eating two servings and later took a shower while Grissom cleaned. When Sara walked out of the bathroom in his clothes Grissom couldn't help but stare, she was the most beautiful thing he had even seen bruises and all.

Sara saw the way he was looking at her and blushed, she felt safe with him. "Do you want some help with the dishes?" she motioned walking to him.

"No, don't worry. Why don you go to bed? You look exhausted and I have the feeling that you haven't slept much in the last months." All he received was a nod as she turned and headed to the guest room.

When he heard the door shut Grissom let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He finished the dishes and took a shower himself to get rid of some of the tiredness and anger. Once dressed Grissom went to activate the alarm and then retuned to his bed, but as he was passing by the guest room he heard Sara crying and murmuring something. He opened the door and realized she was having a nightmare, at first she fought back but when he whispered something she calmed down and put her head on his chest. Through her tears only one thing reached his ears, something that helped him figure out what to do about 'this'.

"Don't leave me."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Sara opened her eyes to a dark room; she could feel a warm body next to her and a smile spread across her face

Sara opened her eyes to a dark room; she could feel a warm body next to her and a smile spread across her face. She remembered going to Grissom's house and then falling asleep and having nightmares and that's when he laid next to her till she fell asleep again. His arms were around her in a protective way and her head on his shoulder, where the shirt had tear stains. As she began to move Sara felt Grissom stir and froze, he opened his eyes and looked up at her '_I want to wake up to this sight everyday of my life'._

"Hi, how are you feeling?" his hand was going up and down her back.

"I'm better thanks." She smiled at him '_I feel safe with you.'_

"You think you could eat some breakfast?" Grissom was already getting out of bed and Sara missed his warmth.

"Yeah, I'm starving. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Sara got up and headed to the bathroom as Grissom went to start breakfast.

When Sara entered the living room the smell of pancakes filled her senses, she walked a little farther and found Grissom over the stove flipping the food and putting it on plates. In that moment Sara got a glimpse of what it would be like to live with him, to sleep next to his warm body without the yelling and fighting and rapes. She always wondered how it would feel if Grissom ever made love to her and Sara reached the conclusion that it would be the best thing that could ever happen to her.

In that moment Grissom turned around and found Sara watching him, but her mind seemed to be somewhere else '_I can't let her go back there. He's going to kill her, hell I'm going to kill him if I see him near her again…I have to tell her how I feel, that now I know what to do about us. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to hold her at night when the nightmares come, and I want to make love to her in a way that she feels special. I want to tell her how much I love her.'_

They went through breakfast without a word, both of them concentrated on their food. Sara knew that they would have to talk at some point and it was going to be hard. She helped him clean up and then sat at the sofa waiting while he made some coffee; suddenly her phone began to ring. It was Hank. Grissom heard the phone from the kitchen and went to see what was going on, he saw Sara staring at the device without moving and he knew who it was.

Grissom grabbed it and flipped it open '_Look you little bitch, you better come to this house right now. I'm gonna kill you! I saw you leaving with him, what do you think you're doing? No one cheats on me! You hear me slut?'_

"Listen faggot, why don't you shut up? I don't wanna see you anywhere near Sara, you listening to me? I swear I'm gonna put you behind bars you son of a bitch!" he closed the phone and looked at Sara who was sobbing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at him in front of you."

"I'm not crying because of that Griss. I heard what he was saying and I'm gonna have to go back eventually and I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me." Grissom held her to him and rocked her back and forth.

"Sara, we need to talk. There's so much I need to tell you." as in a cue Sara stopped crying and looked at him "Ok, first of all I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for what I said to you months ago. I shouldn't have told you to get a life, I don't why I even said it and then it was too late to take it back. All the time since I came back from San Francisco I've been wondering what it would be like to live with you, to be loved by you, to love you. But I was too afraid to act on it and it hurt you and that hurt me." Grissom took a deep breath and kept on going "I know this may not be the perfect time to say this due to all that's happening but…I know what to do about 'this'. I know that I want to weak up next to you every morning like today, I know that I want to hold you when you're breaking down. I love you and I want to show it to you with more than just words."

Sara was speechless for a moment before throwing her arms around Grissom's neck and hugging him to her "You know how much I've waited for you to say that to me?"

"I'm sorry. If I had said it earlier you wouldn't be like this." His hands were on her hair.

"If you had said it earlier maybe you wouldn't have meant it." Sara drew back from the hug and locked eyes with Grissom.

He touched a cheek with one hand "I love you." his voice was like a whisper.

"I love you too." They leaned forward and shared their first kiss which soon deepened and evolved into a more heated one "I think now is a good time for you to show me how you feel."

"Are you sure honey? I mean, after what you have been through …" he was cut of by another fiery kiss and this time her hands began to unbutton his shirt.

"I'm ok; I don't want any special treatment. I just want to feel loved." He didn't need anything more. He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom where they reached heaven together.

TBC

_thanks for all the reviews so far_

_remember the more reviews you give me the faster i will post the last chapter_

_xx_


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Grissom drove to Sara's house to get some of her stuff

That afternoon Grissom drove to Sara's house to get some of her stuff. He headed upstairs to her apartment while she stayed in the car, afraid of what Hank would do to her. This was usually the time when Hank left for work so they thought it was safe for Grissom to go then.

Grissom slid the key in the lock and entered the house, it was dark and most of the things were broken or shattered on the floor. He heard something and followed the sound, he didn't see it coming, suddenly Hank's fist connected with Grissom's cheek sending him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch! You took her away from me, you are the reason she's like that! Happy now?" Grissom noticed that Hank was pretty drunk and in a wise movement he kicked Hank and he fell on his back. Grissom got up and started to punch Hank in the ribs and stomach, then out of nowhere something hit his leg followed by the smash of a bottle against his head. A line of blood made its way down Grissom's face but he didn't pay attention to it, instead he tackled Hank and crashed him against the wall.

Meanwhile Sara was inside the car listening to music and checking her watch every now and then '_Gil should be down here by now. I wonder what's going on up there'._ That day after their lovemaking session Grissom had requested Sara to call him Gil, according to him it was because he loved how his name slipped from her lips in an intimate way, and Sara had waited so long for a moment like that that she wasn't gonna let it pass. Just as she was opening her door to go and see what Grissom was doing three police cars showed up in the parking lot and the officers made their way to the building. Sara saw that Jim was there and headed to ask him what was going on.

"Hey Jim, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Sara. You don't know? A woman called saying that she heard strange noises coming from the apartment next door. She said it sounded like a fight, so we came to check it out." As he said this Jim saw an officer coming to them.

"What's the apartment's number?" '_Please let it not be mine. Please, please.'_

"17, why?" just as she was about to answer the policeman spoke up.

"Detective we are going to need an ambulance. There's an unconscious person and the other one's bleeding pretty bad." He was really nervous.

"Ok, I'll call them right away. Do you know the name of the persons in there?" he asked as he reached for his radio.

"They are Grissom and Hank." Sara replied before the officer could.

"What? What are you talking about Sara? Why were Grissom and Hank fighting?" before she could say anything Brass called for the ambulance and turned his attention to Sara.

"Well, we came here to take some of my belongings to Gi-Grissom's house, I thought that Hank had already left for work but it looks like he didn't." she saw the questioning look in his eyes and answer the unspoken question "Hank has been abusing me for six months and it's always worse after I work a case with Grissom, so he offered if I wanted to stay with him until I could get rid of Hank." Some tears escaped her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything honey? We would've helped you, defended you." Brass moved and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I was…afraid of him. And now Grissom was hurt because of me." She broke down in his arms.

In that moment the emergency arrived and two EMT's ran into the building. After a few minutes they exited it with the two men in stretchers, Sara went in search of Grissom. He was the one unconscious while Hank just laid there with bad head injury, she wanted to kill him for ruining her life but Brass got to him first.

"You are under arrests for attacking a CSI and abusing of another." He took out the handcuffs and then pushed Hank inside a police car with a little struggle from his part.

Sara rode to the Hospital with Grissom and holding his hand, on the trip there the noticed he had a slow heart rhythm and was starting to drop. They rushed him into surgery and told Sara to sit in the waiting room and fill to papers while they operated on him. Hours later all the night shift stood in the hallway waiting for some news about Grissom, finally a doctor came out and explained the situation to them.

"I'm sorry for the delay but we had to work a lot on Mr. Grissom. He had some fractured ribs, a lot of bruises and glasses in his head. The cause for the loss of conscious was a hit on the back of his head with some object. During the procedure we had some complications due to a great loss of blood which later he were able to control. He's asleep because of the drugs but he should awake in the next 10 hours or so." He saw the relief and worries in their faces.

"When can we see him?" Sara asked almost in tears.

"Only one of you at the time and only one person can stay with him through the night." They all knew who was going to stay and who was going to enter that room first.

Six hours had passed since everyone in the night shift went to see their supervisor and Grissom was still asleep, so Sara decided to rest a little. Two hours later she awoke to the feeling of something caressing her hair, she looked up and saw that Grissom was watching her sleep. Apparently she was profoundly asleep cause most of the cables had been extracted from him.

"Hey" his hand still on her hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she sat straighter and looked at him. That's when she noticed the bruises and cuts.

"I'm a little better; the drugs keep the pain away. How are you? Did something happen to you?" his eyes showed worry.

"No, I'm ok. Brass arrested Hank for what he did, to both you and me; we have to testify in two weeks." Relieve showed on his face "Gil, what went on up there?" she took hold of his hand.

"Well, I entered and heard a noise, I went to see what it was and was hit by him, we struggled for a while until he grabbed a baseball bat and it collided with my head. That's all I can remember." He squeezed her hand and they looked into one another's eyes.

"I love you Gil. Thank you for what you've done." Her other hand caressed his face.

"I don't know why you're thanking me, I've treated you horribly these past years, pulling and then retreating to my shell. I played with your emotions without even noticing and hurt you in a way I never though possible. I'm sorry for all of that and I want to make it up to you if you let me. I love you more than you could ever imagine Sara." She leaned forward and kissed him as hard and passionate as she could without hurting him. "Honey, I know this is sudden and maybe I'm still in shock for what happened but I don't want to ever lose you or be apart from you. I wanna spend the rest of my life by your side making you happy. And in the future, not so far away, make you my wife and have a family. I will totally understand if you don't…" he was cut off my Sara's mouth landing on his.

"Do you know how happy it makes me what you just said? I've been in love with you since that seminar in San Francisco; of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Nothing could or will make me happier, well maybe being your wife or having family…" they smiled at each other.

After Grissom was released Sara moved to his house, she didn't take much with her everything reminded her of Hank. Eventually they bought a bigger house with a back yard and a second floor, months later a dog came into their lives and they were more than grateful. On their one year anniversary Grissom proposed to Sara under the stars while they were having a nice romantic dinner in the back of the house. They think that's when Hope was conceived.

The end

_thankyou again to caro-gsr _

_thankyou for all reviews _

_thanks again xx_


End file.
